French Film
by zennahrose
Summary: Inuyashas dream girl turns out to be a lot of peoples dreamgirl
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't really his scene, the whole club thing. Too many insufferable people buzzing on red bull and cocaine yet not enough hard liquor. His so called friends had dragged him out of the local bar for a night of carnage or something else stupid. He couldn't remember what Miroku had said to him when they were driving up here. Something about drunk girls or something. But he was pissed now because he wasn't getting any service at the bar. All he wanted was a couple of shots of patrone to take back to the table. And he had no intention of sharing them with his lame ass friends. It wasn't happening though. "Hey asshole, that's my drink." Some skank in a sequined dress scolded him after he chugged her martini and walked off. He barely acknowledged her tiff. He just pushed past a mass of hot sweaty clubbers and got cursed out all the way to the front door. "No reentries." The bouncer informed him severely. As if he gave to shits. He just leaned against the brick wall and smoked his cigarette. This night was a bust. And it sucked because he was the only miserable one. He wasn't even drunk. "Can I bum that?" this voice came out of nowhere, and he looked up with his furrowed eyebrows at this girl. She had this small sideways smirk planted on her lips. He choked on his on spit. "Sure." He passed the fug over to her. She poised it between her dainty fingers and to took a smooth drag. "Thanks dude, I really needed that." She lauded him with her seductive bedroom eyes. They were framed with thick lashes and the clearest green he'd ever seen. "It's nothing." He said coolly as she passed it back to him. He was sort of taken by her. Maybe it was her utter lack of clothing which consisted of a black dress that could easily double as a headband. Or it was her breathtaking face, it was something. But there was also something familiar about her too. "Do I know you from university or something?" he asked quizzically staring at her. She laughed. "No I don't think so." They continued to pass the cigarette. "Did you go to Roosevelt high school?" he asked further amusing her. She shook her head. "You look so familiar though." He truly was puzzled. "I guess I just have that kind of face. I'm Kagome, if that helps at all." She grinned finding his inquisition utterly adorable. "I'm Inuyasha. "He offered back shaking her out stretched hand. She laughed. "You want to have a drink with me, Inuyasha?" she asked flicking the cigarette butt out on to the street. He perked up but then remembered his nonchalance about being denied reentry into the club. "I don't think Hulk Hogan's going to let me back in." he postured slightly embittered. His one chance at happiness gone. Kagome smiled. "You're with me." She assured him taking his hand and dragging him back into the chaos. They managed to get right through the velvet rope without the bouncer even flinching. He even greeted them. "Have fun Miss Kagome." He said warmly. It made Inuyasha wonder who this girl could possibly be. She smiled back at him as she pulled him through the crowd towards the VIP section. He grinned smugly as he made his way past Miroku and Koga. They barely had time to register what was happening until they saw him at the secluded area in the back of the club. Back there was serious business. There were people delivering drinks to the rowdy crowd. And Inuyasha was content because he finally got his shots. . His night had taken a turn for the better thanks to his own personal angel sent from god himself. "Are you having fun yet?" she spoke into his ear over the booming club mixes. "Fuck yeah." He said back to her, unable to remain a gentleman. He leaned in to kiss her and she allowed him to. His sweaty palms grazed her back, and cupped the her chin. And the rest was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still on his skin. It never left it. He couldn't remember life before her all of a sudden, and it was strange because he hardly knew the girl. But according to his heart she was everything he needed right then. "Sleep well?" that voice called to him from the doorway of the hotel room. He smiled and scratched his head, nodding and yawning all at once. She was even beautiful in the harsh morning light. She still had that smirk plastered on her face. "Hope you like Belgium waffles." She began, setting the tray of food down on the Egyptian cotton sheets. It was sterling silver. He had to chuckle. "Love them." He said humoring her. They sat down across from each other on the bed and ate the pretentious food together. And he wondered how food could ever taste so good. "This is nice." He admitted despite himself. He never usually ate breakfast with people he hooked up with. But she wasn't just a person. Kagome smiled. "'Yeah, room service here is phenomenal." She joked lightly. The silence was nice too. It wasn't the awkward kind that hung heavy between two people that hardly knew each other. It was good, and peaceful. And when they laid together and just talked. That was nice too. He never connected with another human being on that level before. So easily. It was just so easy with her. And that got lost from everyone. He taught her how to utilize the ignore button on her cellphone, and she showed him how to roll a perfect blunt. It was without a doubt true love. But Monday morning had to roll around and fuck everything up.

"Shit." Inuyasha muttered groggily, looking picking up his cellphone realizing what time and day it was. Back to reality. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He muttered again, making his soul mate stir. "What's the matter?" she asked casually, sitting up not the least bit disturbed by the time or day like he was. "I'm late for class." He said shortly rummaging around the room for his clothes. He'd been naked for the past three days. "So what?" Kagome countered insensitively. That was definitely not a concern of hers, Inuyasha imagined. But he had to maintain at least a c average to keep his scholarship. And it made it kind of hard to do that if he wasn't in class. He brushed off her comment. "Shit, 30 missed calls. Fuck." All from the same three people; Miroku, Koga, and his mother. All asking if he was dead. "Do you need a ride?" she asked sensing his distress. And with that they headed out of the room, and to his amazement to her cherry red luxury sports car. He gave himself a little time to marvel, as they sped out of the parking lot recklessly. "You're a fucking life saver Kagome." He praised her as they pulled up to his school's campus. "What flavor?" she asked pulling off her aviators. He chuckled. She leaned in for a kiss, but her car phone interrupted them. "Hello?" she asked warily as if she knew what she was in for. "Kagome! Where the fuck have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few fucking days." The stern voice hollered at her marred with slight concern for her wellbeing. "Sorry Naraku, I've just been off the radar for a bit." She apologized playing with the ends of her hair. "Bullshit. Don't try to pull that bogus meditation shit on me. There's pictures of you at the dive all over the blogs." He accused sharply. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled apologetically. "I know. I just needed a break. A fun night out you know. " she said quietly. "Well next time let me know okay. You completely flaked on your photo shoot, and that reflects badly on me." He continued to badger her. "I'm sorry. You can re schedule it right?" she asked innocently enough. "Of course I can. They want you. They asked for you specifically. Just don't flake on me again or I'm done with you." He threatened her emptily. "Good. Love you. You're the best manager slash agent slash awesome guy ever." She joked. "You pay me enough." He concluded before hanging up with her. "Sorry about that." She apologized giving him that tempting look again. Maybe she didn't know about it. He smiled. "It's cool. You're a model? Maybe that's why I recognized you." He came to the conclusion on his own. Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. That's it." She said briefly. He smiled wider. "Vogue and stuff right?" he asked peering into her eyes. She smirked. "I think you're late for class. No?" she countered. He got out of the car realizing this again. "I'll call you. Because I still have your boxers." She promised with a devious grin on her face. "I can't wait." He said honestly before he watched her speed away.

"Where the fuck have you been man?" Miroku started on him first thing after he managed to slip into philosophy undetected. Their conversation was hushed. "Just hanging out." He said coolly unable to mask his satisfied grin. "You fucking bailed on us, and your mom was about to call the national guard. Three fucking days." He reminded him firmly. "Three fucking amazing days." He smiled boastingly. "She better be worth it." Miroku threatened re focusing on the professors lecture. "Trust me. She definitely is." He assured him.


End file.
